Doktor 8
|bild = Doctor 8.jpg |desc = |rasse = Mensch (ehemals) |geschlecht = Männlich |zugehörigkeit = Die Denkfabrik |rolle = Akustikexperte |ort = Die Denkfabrik |quests = Willkommen zur großen Leere Auf der selben Wellenlänge Gehirnbohren |vorkommen = Old World Blues |ausrichtung = Neutral |stufe = 6 |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 125 Kritische Chance: 5 Nahkampfschaden: 5 Waffenloser Schaden: 3,5 Giftresistenz: 50 Strahlungsresistenz: 8 |spezial = |dialog = NVDLC03Doctor8.txt |baseid = |refid = }} Doktor 8 ist ein Akustikexperte der in Big MT arbeitet. Sein Sprachmodul ist beschädigt, deshalb kann der Spieler ihn nicht verstehen. Hintergrund Doktor 8 ist ist ein Vorkriegswissenschaftler, der sein Gehirn in einen Roboter verpflanzen ließ, um seine Forschung im Big MT auf ewig fortsetzen zu können. Da sein Sprachmodus bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Besucher beschädigt wurde kann er nicht mehr sprechen. Dieser Besucher war, Elijah. Stattdessen emittiert er RobCo Schallwellen, die in den Untertiteln wie die Symbole an RobCo-Terminals erscheinen. Wenn man 75 Wissenschaft oder 7 Wahrnehmung besitzt kann man ihn verstehen, auch wenn sich dadurch die Untertitel nicht ändern. Interaktionen - Übersicht Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Quests * Old World Blues: Wenn man Dr. Klein nicht überzeugen kann, benötigt man zwei andere Mitglieder der Denkfabrik, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass man das Big MT nicht verlassen sollte. * Gehirnbohren: Nachdem mann Willkommen zur großen Leere abgeschlossen hat muss man mit der Denkfabrik reden um die Quest zu beenden. * Willkommen zur großen Leere: Der Spieler muss mit der Denkfabrik reden um die Quest zu beenden. * Auf der selben Wellenlänge: Auch wenn es eine Sprachbarriere gibt, ist es möglich Dr. 8 mit 75 Wissenschaft oder 7 Wahrnehmung zu verstehen. Auswirkungen der Handlungen des Spielercharakters Wenn der Spieler Dr. 8 den voll aufgerüsteten Schallemitter gezeigt hat, und dann keine 100 Wissenschaft oder 85 Medizin hat, wird Dr. 8 dem Spieler helfen Doktor Klein zu überzeugen nachzugeben. Andere Interaktion * Wenn man ihn anspricht, während man einen voll aufgerüsteten Schallemitter bei sich trägt, ist Dr. 8 so begeistert, dass er dem Kurier 100 Energiezellen gibt. * Durch eine humorvolle Dialogoption, die beinhaltet, dass er den Schallemitter "aufwärmt", gibt er dem Kurier 2 Cram und 2 Klebeband (wenn der Spielercharakter männlich ist). Nach dem Beenden von Auf der selben Wellenlänge, kann der Spieler mit ihm darüber reden, was er mit dem Schallemitter gemacht hat. * Wenn man ihm sagt, dass man seine *Bedürfnisse* versteht, gibt er dem Spielercharakter 10 Mikrofusionszelle und eine Ausgabe von Rytterliche Sagen (wenn der Spielercharakter weiblich ist) oder ¡La Fantoma! (wenn der Spielercharakter männlich ist). Einmal pro Tag ist es möglich ihn zu fragen, ob er eine gute Möglichkeit kennt um "die Zeit" zu überbrücken (eine Anspielung auf Masturbation), bekommt man diese Sachen erneut. Wenn man ihn allerdings fragt, wie man sich die Zeit vertreiben kann, gibt er einem stattdessen einen Wecker. * Wenn man ihn tröstet und sagt, dass seine Bedürfnisse nur natürlich sind, eröffnet eine neue Dialogoption, mit der man ihn fragen kann, ob er etwas neues entdeckt hat. Man bekommt dafür eine Ausgabe von Informatik Intim, Dietrich & Du und ein Sensormodul. Inventar Notizen * Aus seinem Wissen über den Schallemitter, die Ausstattung in seinem Haus in Higgs Village und die erste Konversation mit der ganzen Denkfabrik kann man schließen, dass sich Dr. 8 auf Geräusche spezialisiert hat. * Zusätzlich zu den Sachen, die auch die anderen Mitglieder der Denkfabrik bei sich haben, haz er noch ein Fertigkeitsmagazin. ** Dies ist sehr ironisch, da das Fertigkeitsmagazin, dass er dabei hat, Partylöwe, die Sprache Fertigkeit erhöht, er selbst aber nicht richtig sprechen kann. * Man kann ihn in einer Dialogoption (mit 75 Wissenschaft) hacken, um etwas Energiewaffen-Munition und schlechtes Karma zu erhalten. ** Wenn man sich dagegen entscheidet, zeigt Dr. 8 seine Dankbarkeit indem er einige Gegenstände und gutes Karma gibt. * Der Teil über Freundschaft in Dr. Möbius Rede spielt an einigen Stellen auf Dr. 8 an. Erstens er hat das Sprache-Fertigkeitsmagazin, zweitens sagt Dala, dass es der Denkfabrik lieber ist, wenn Dr. 8 nicht reden kann und drittens weicht seine Meinung häufig von der der anderen Wissenschaftlern ab. * Sein Name ist möglicherweise auch eine Anspielung auf die Wiederholung nach einer Oktave in der Musik. Dies ist der Abstand zwischen zwei Tönen mit der halben oder der doppelten Frequenz. In seinem Haus (Nr. 108 in Higgs Village), sind Gegenstände immer in Gruppen von 8 angeordnet, 8 Tassen, 8 Uhren, 8 Nilderrahmen, 8 Teller und so weiter. * Sein Sprachmodul wurde nicht zerstört, es wurde nur umprogrammiert. Dies kann man in einem Gespräch mit ihm, nachdem man den Schallemitter ganz aufgerüstet hat, erfahren. * Manchmal scheint es so, als wären in seinen Aussagen Geräusche eines Adlers, eines Schimpansen, und manchmal sogar eines Menschen, zu hören. * Dr. 8 ist wahrscheinlich, wie Dr. Möbius, von Mentats abhängig. Dr. 0 sagt dies schon früh Doctor 0's Dialog: "*8, have you been in the Mentats again? If we slow down our auro-processo-receptors to understand this excretion, we'll all be rendered ignorant!*" und man einige Mentats in seinem Haus in Higgs Village finden. Vorkommen Doktor 8 kommt nur in dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Old World Blues vor. Hinter den Kulissen Sein Name ist eine Anspielung auf das Zeichen der Unendlichkeit, da die 8 eine unendliche Schleife bildet und liegend das Zeichen der Unendlichkeit bildet (∞). Dies erfährt man in einem Gespräch mit Doktor Mobius. Gallery 8Human.png|8 bevor er zum Roboter wurde.Chris Avellone on Twitter Referenzen en:8 pl:Doktor 8 ru:Доктор 8 uk:Доктор 8 Kategorie:Old World Blues Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Denkfabrik Charaktere Kategorie:Big MT Charaktere